Nicholias Dawning
"He flew across the battlefield, death was his blade and faith his shield" - Emmelyn about Nicholias in battle. Nicholias Dawning is a prince of Amaranthia and a hero from the fall of Mount Unity. Appearance Nicholias is a tall handsome man who is well built with lightly tanned skin, glimmering blue eyes with no pupils or sclera. He has golden brown hair in a wave to the right, and a short well kept golden brown beard. He has golden tatoos all over his body that glow when he is accessing his powers. He can generate golden energy wings from his back. Biography Early Life Pelor the god of the Sun, fell in love with Katarina princess of Amaranthia and courted her as his wife, soon she was blessed with a child. Pelor and Katarina Dawning gave birth to their son, Nicholias, during the summer solstice, this son would become the prince of Amaranthia. Nicholias grew up in the golden city with many friends, his closest friends were Jack Bittersheer, Latona Arcadia, and Merris Attalan. The four of them wished to be heroes and protect the world from all evil. He trained in combat at Heropolis alongside Latona, and studied at Whitehelm with Jack. As Nicholias grew his celestial heritage came to show, he became an Adonis of a man, his looks and power were known across Unitas. On his 14th birthday Nicholias left his kingdom and set off to adventure, during his adolescence and early adulthood he would go on many adventures, and take many lovers, such as Latona. These adventures include saving a small village from a barbarian horde by besting their champion in one on one combat, and defending a city from goblin thieves with the help of Latona, Jack and Merris. He would conquer slavers, and cannibalistic tribes, he beheaded a blind witch stealing children for sacrificial rituals. He and Latona slew a sea monster attacking Heropolis, and he once teamed up with a dwarven mercenary named Andila to rid the country side of a pack of dire wolves. His greatest adventure began when he was home visiting his mother and a local farmer came to the palace requesting his aid with a great terror ravaging the country side, this monster had slaughtered many people from the village. Nicholias set off at once to end this fearsome beast, as he traveled the area he ran into a beautiful moon elf named Aariel, the two of them decided to hunt the monster together as her visions had lead her there. They began to track the beast and soon discovered it was a Basilisk. They stalked it to it’s mountain cave and climbed the mountain entering its den, they slayed the monster and made camp for the night, by the fire light in the cave they made love for the first time. Aariel departed off to complete her destined quest and promised Nic she would return. Nic also set off for home but chose to take a detour through Mount Unity as a golden eagle led him there. Reclaiming Unity Post Tyrian War Equipment Powers